


I Really Could Die, B*tch

by Cheesu



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Attempted Murder, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesu/pseuds/Cheesu
Summary: tfw ppl wanna kill each other lol





	

**Author's Note:**

> noah fence but the best pearlet fic? i think so.

Violet was skeptical when Pear was like “Oh wow violet u should take this drink!!!1!!” and then violet takes her drink, but doesn’t drink and wa slike “Pear do u have to pee cause i do”

and pear, being half awake as usual, didn’t think about it and followed her to the bathroom. then violet takes out a rope and ties pearl up. pearl’s like “wow this is some kinky shit vi, but i guess i shouldve expected that frm u lol” and then violet tries 2 choke her and pears like “wow we dont have a safeword but um…. safeword!!!!!” and then violets like “lmao u idiot im trying 2 kill u” and pears like “what the fuck? me too!”  
  
pears like “i sliped some shit in yr drink haha” and then violet’s like “well im doing this so… .” and pears like “why do we want 2 kill eachother again?” and vi’s like “i told u 2 put that shit tighter for the glamazonian airways challenge and u were like ‘no wtf vi’ and i was like 'um thats the way were supposed to do it’ and ever sicne then we’ve been plotting eachothers muders.” and pearl goes “oh yeah right haha. what do u say we make up.” and violets like “ok yeah cool. what do i do with my drink tho?” pearl goes “idk take someone elses haha” and then they go back to backstage and like violet starts drinking some other drink and they actually become good friends. then when the other girls come back, max takes violet’s old drink and in unison pearl and violet say “NOOOOOOOOOOOO” and the credits roll


End file.
